


Insatiable

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: Ben and McKinley don't need a shack anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and opening taken from Insatiable by Savage Garden

_When moonlight crawls along the street chasing away the summer heat._

            They didn’t need to meet in a shed anymore, didn’t have to hide out or rush. In this small but cozy cabin they could take their time, and that’s exactly what they planned on doing.

 

            They decided to meet around 9pm once they were both done for the day and had eaten dinner; this way, they didn’t have to devote any time to anything other than each other. McKinley had picked the location and was the first to arrive. He cleaned the unused cabin and made the bed in fresh clean linen. He put what they would need tonight on the bedside table and sat down, trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach. Soon enough, a stirring outside shook him from his thoughts and he looked at the door, watching the love of his life enter the room.

            It took Ben just a few steps to make it to McKinley. He smiled and revealed a little bouquet of tulips. McKinley smiled and blushed lightly, shaking his head.

            ‘You’re such a sap.’

Ben smiled and shrugged. ‘Well, I like you, and this cabin needs some color.’

            McKinley laughed a little and took the flowers and placed them in a cup on the counter.

            ‘Well they’re beautiful, thank you.’

Ben wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, simply stating, ‘Not as beautiful as you.’

            He let the words start at his lips and land on the soft skin of McKinley’s neck as he started to pepper it with kisses, alternating between tiny pecks and softly sucking on the skin leaving little red marks against his pale skin. McKinley relaxed into the other man and hummed in appreciation. Ben turned him around so they were facing each other and captured his lips in a deep kiss. McKinley smiled into the kiss and gently pushed his tongue against Ben’s lips, allowing the kiss to deepen.

            Ben moved them back towards the bed breaking the kiss momentarily.

‘Should we…?’ he gestured to the bed and smiled, blushing.

            McKinley grinned. ‘Eager tonight, aren’t we Benjamin?’

Ben laughed and nodded quickly, his hands finding the hem of McKinley’s t-shirt, slowly pulling it up. The other man smiled and raised his arms up, allowing him to remove the shirt and discard it on the floor. McKinley let go of a gentle breath as Ben walked him back to the bed, laying him down.

            Within moments, Ben had his shirt off and was on top of McKinley, laying kisses on his chest. His mouth hovered over his nipples, sucking one into his mouth and giving it a gentle bite, causing McKinley to cover his mouth, a gentle moan escaping. Ben smiled and repeated the ministrations to his other nipple, loving the way every inch of McKinley’s body reacted.

            Ben moved his kisses to the other man’s hips and looked up at him, silently asking permission to continue. McKinley smiled gently and nodded, lifting his hips so that Ben can pull down his little running shorts and underpants, leaving him in just his knee high socks.

            Ben threw the clothes to the floor and laid his cheek against McKinley’s leg, laying gentle kisses to the inner most part of his pale thighs. Slowly he moved, his mouth hovering over McKinley’s hardness. He looked at his partner and smiled before gently taking him into his mouth.

            McKinley arched his back, letting out a desperate noise as Ben hummed around him and began slowly bobbing his head, his lips sucking, tongue working his way around the head. He laid his hands on McKinley’s thighs to keep him in place. Ben slowed his motions, locking eyes with McKinley and slowing taking all of him into his mouth at once. McKinley let out a gasp and closed his eyes, breathing out a slow ‘fuck.’ He let his hands wander to Ben’s head and he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging gently.

‘Ben, Ben I’m not going to last, and I want to do more.’ He arched his back as Ben hummed in response. Slowly, he took McKinley out of his mouth and gave his hardness a kiss before smiling and climbing back up to McKinley.

            The other man pulled him into his arms and began kissing every inch of his shoulders and neck, quickly changing their positions so that McKinley was on top. He smiled and tugged on Ben’s pants. The other man nodded and McKinley quickly undid the button and zip and threw the khakis and briefs to the floor. He leaned down and gave Ben a gentle kiss on his lips before ghosting over his ear.

            ‘So, Mr. Benjamin, can I have the honor of fucking you now?’

Ben shivered, his whole body blushing. He nodded quickly, smiling. ‘Yes. Yes you can.’

McKinley smiled and reached over to the bed side table, grabbing a condom and lube. He held them up to Ben to show him what he had and the other man nodded, resting his hands on McKinley’s hips, admiring the way his pale skin glowed in the moonlight.

            McKinley opened the condom carefully and then took a hold of his erection, slowly rolled the latex on. Ben watched carefully, his thumb running circles in the dip of his pelvis. McKinley uncapped the lube and poured some on his free hand before coating himself.

            He looked at Ben and smiled. ‘Are you ready?’

Ben nodded quickly, becoming desperate. ‘Yes… Yes please.’

            McKinley nodded and pushed apart Ben’s knees, using the lube to cover two of his fingers before throwing it aside. He kept his eyes on Ben as he ran his fingers along the ring of tight muscles, gently pressing one finger against the tightness before being able to push it in, giving Ben a moment to adjust before pushing the second in and slowly pushing the fingers in and out. Ben let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes as McKinley quickened the speed of his fingers. Soon enough, Ben was pushing against him, his body becoming frantic for more.

            McKinley pulled his fingers out and watched as Ben gasped and opened his eyes, needy. The other man smiled and grabbed his hardness before positioning himself and gently pushing into Ben. He let out a deep breath and pushed until all of him was inside the other man. Ben whimpered and tugged McKinley’s hand. ‘Baby, please.’ McKinley nodded and slowly started to thrust in and out. Soon enough the two of them were in a rhythm, their bodies coming together as one as Ben arched his back and let little moans escape his lips. McKinley held onto his hips, his fingers making crescent-shaped marks in the skin there, his bangs sticking against his forehead with sweat. He pulled out almost entirely and pushed back quickly into Ben, causing the other man to scream out, begging now for release.

            ‘McKinley, baby please, I’m going to come.’ Ben’s body was shaking and he was staring at his lover with need.

            The other man smiled and grabbed onto Ben’s straining hardness and began quickly stroking him in time with his thrusts. Ben was whimpering and moaning as he edged closer to his orgasm.

            McKinley threw his head back, commanding ‘Come for me, Ben.’ And in moments, McKinley himself was coming hard, his lovers name on his lips. He continued stroking Ben, who was arching his back, his eyes wide and locked on McKinley. ‘I’m coming for you...’ His body went tight as he cried out his release.

            McKinley closed his eyes briefly before leaning forward to grab a small hand towel on the bed side table. He gently pulled out of Ben and began to clean the two of them up, Ben’s eyes closed, grinning from ear to ear. He opened his arms and McKinley crawled in, smiling. Neither of them said anything; they basked in the quiet, their ragged breathing evening out as they held each other tightly, McKinley drawing circles on Ben’s stomach and Ben running his fingers through his lover’s hair. Everything in that moment, in the still of the moonlit night, in their little cabin in the woods, was perfect.


End file.
